shechilushoeathufandomcom-20200215-history
Choyini Dictionary
The dictionary is meant as an explanation of all the words of the language called Choyini. Note: The words are not pronounced as you might read them in English. RW: Relationship word (See Grammar ) OW: Object word (See Grammar) AW: After word (See Grammar) Cha-Chu Cha Chasa: RW The object on the right protects the object on the left.(Guards) Chashu: RW The object to the left does something to the object on the right. What is done is often explained in another part of the sentence. Chayu: RW The object on the right procures a long term negative magical effect on the object on the left. (To Curse) Che Chewu: OW A tree that bears needles and does not shed them.(Conifer tree) Chesa: RW Object on the right goes away from object on the left. Chi Chila: OW A hard substance formed of mineral matter. (Stone) Chilani: OW A physical construct made to require dedicated thought to be solved. (Puzzle) Chiye: RW The object on the right gets fed to the object on the left. (To feed) Cho Chosila: OW A category name for all the arts and events involving Raw Magical Energy. (Magic) Choyini: OW The Language, the language which this is a word from. Choi: RW The object on the right is told by the object on the left (To Tell/To Say) Chu Chusea: OW The colour of healthy leaves (Green) Chuyashe: OW The act of being prevented from falling by being attached to something above the center of mass (hanging) Chunila: OW The act of being prevented from falling up by being attached to something below the center of mass (hanging upwards) Ha-Hu Ha Hali: OW Clean, usable, drinkable water. Hani: OW A hole large enough for people to move through in Chila.(Cave) Hanuwa: OW Going upwards uncontrollably. (Falling upwards) Haeoa: OW A state better than average, but not significantly so. (Good) He Heathu: OW Loose grains of Chila, often containing organic matter (Dirt) Helu: OW Below the user. (Down) Hesi: RW The object on the left makes the object on the right visually apparent as to be be the center of attention (To Show) Heli: OW A male who has a child. (Father) Heno: OW A female who has a child. (Mother) Heyu: OW A person of unknown or unspecified gender who has a child. (Parent) Hi Hithu: OW The absence of life in an organism. (Death) Hino: RW The object on the left possesses the object on the right. (Has) Hishu: RW The object on the right will attempt to do the thing on the left (To plan) Hicho: RW The object on the left is told by the object on the right (To Tell/To Say) Ho Ho: OW A refferential word, referring to something which is shown by body language (For example, the object that the speaker points at). (He, her, that etc.) Hoewi: OW A cryptic question, meant to require dedicated thought to truly understand and answer (Riddle) Hothu: RW The object on the left grants an something to the object on the right without any requirements for repayment after that point to the object on the right (To give) Hu Huyea: OW Negatistic magic. Hucholi: OW A form of energy that is the foundation of all magics (Raw Magical Energy) Huwa: RW The object on the left forcefully removes the object on the right. (Rip) La-Lu La Lane : OW A water catching tree. Lawani: OW Land which is higher then the rest (For example, a mountain or a hill). Lasha: RW The object on the right is surrounded or inbetween the object on the left. Lacha: OW The front side of the head, where the eyes, nose and mouth is located (face). Le Letha: OW Plant with flowers and nashewa branches. (Flower bush) Lethi: OW The black in the sky. (Night) Lethi Lusho Salewo: OW Celestial Dance magic. Lethicha: OW The small white/yellow dots in the Lethi. (Stars) Li Lisethe: OW The colour of autumn leaves and Thishu (Red) Licha: OW (Up) Linuwo: OW The act of being civilized (Civil) Lo Lo : OW A sentient person (The sentient race of Shechilushoeathu) Loya: OW Things worn on the feet to increase walking comfort (Footwear) Lothu: RW To use, practice, do. This word is used to indicate the object on the right, using or doing the object on the left. Loluwu: OW An Ancient Entity. Lu Lu: RW To be, is same as. (Use the same as = sign) Lusho: RW Is under (Object that is under the other object must be to the right of Lusho). Luchi: OW The spherical organ with which a large amount of animals perceive visual light. (Eye) Luchiwanu: OW The hair above an eye. (Eyebrow) Na-Nu Na Na: OW The speaker.(I, me) Na-a: OW The speaker and other people, excluding the person being talked to. (We) Natha: RW Means the object on the right goes to the object on the left. Nashethe: OW The branches of pure light and heat coming from the clouds. (lightning) Nashewa: OW The material of which the hard part of a tree consists. (Wood) Nacheno: RW The object on on the left is/happens before(in terms of time) the object on the right. NaliOW The person the speaker talks to, and the speaker him/herself and potentially other people. Only used when talking to a male (We) NanoOW The person the speaker talks to and the speaker him/herself and potentially other people. Only used when talking to a female (We) Nayu: OW The person or people the speaker talks to and the speaker him/herself and potentially other people. Used in writing to a person whose gender the writer does not know, or when adressing a group of people (We). Nalonutha: OW A shortened conglomorate of the greeting: Nano/nali/nayu thulo linuwo tha. Often used alone without any other words as an informal greeting. (Hello) Ne Nelusi: OW A safe place, either artificial or natural. Often a place where most living is done. (for example a house or a home) Neso: OW (Left) Neani: OW A place with little life, high temperatures at day and very little water (Hot Desert) Nesothina: OW The muscular organ that pumps blood through the body located in the left side of the chest (Left Heart) Ni Ni: AW Makes the sentence a question. (?) Niletha: OW Plant with flowers and no nashewa. (Flower) Niashe: OW The colour of the absence of light. (Black) No Nosu: OW Linking magic Nochena: RW The object on the left is/happens after(in terms of time) the object on the right. Noi: RW The object on the right possesses the object on the left. (Has) Nu Nulo: OW The/a end. If said as if someone is doing the end, it actually means he/she is done with something. Nuchayo: OW The event of active hostility between two factions (War) Nuse: OW Something that can be done (Action) Sa-Su Sa Salewo: OW A series of often graceful movements, usually to the beat of music (Dance) Sawo: RW The object on the left has romantic interests in the object on the right (Loves) Sacha: RW The object on the left protects the object on the right. (Guards) Sache: RW The object on the left goes away from the object on the right. Satheno: OW The female member of an un-official romantical relationship (Girlfriend) Sawoli: OW The male member of an un-official romantical relationship (Boyfriend) Se Seathu: OW A person who is friendly with the speaker. (friend) Seya: RW Object on the left kills the object on the right. (To murder, to kill) Seniyu: OW The act of walking. Senichila: OW A magical puppet of a Celestial Dancer (Golem) Senilawo: OW The act of creating a Golem. Si Si: RW Is close to. Siyali: OW Thin tall plants with thin long leaves and no nashewa (Grasses) Siwa: OW Goes downwards uncontrollably (Falling down) Sie: RW The object on the right makes the object on the left visually apparent as to be be the center of attention (To Show) So Sowa: OW An object which blocks an entrance, but can be opened (A door) Sone: OW (Right) Sonethina: OW The muscular organ that pumps blood through the body located in the right side of the chest (Right Heart) Su Sunali: OW To rotate in a direction. (turn) Suoa: OW Heading into a different direction then you were going before. (Change direction) Suna: OW The only part of a person that survives death, contains all the memories and knowledge of a person. (Soul) Suwoli: OW The male member of an official romantical relationship (Husband) Sutheno: OW The female member of an official romantical relationship (Wife) Sha-Shu Sha Shali: OW The person the speaker talks to. Only used when talking to a male. (You (male)) Shano: OW The person the speaker talks to. Only used when talking to a female. (You (female)) Shayu: OW The person or people the speaker talks to. Used in writing to a person whose gender the writer does not know, to insult someone or when adressing a group of people. (You (unknown gender or plural)) Shala: RW The object on the left is surrounded or inbetween the object on the right. She She: AW Places the sentence in the future. Shechi: OW The blue in the sky. (Day (Opposite of night)) Shechicha: OW The white, sometimes gray cottonlike objects in the Shechi and Lethi. (Clouds) Shechilushoeathu: OW The world (Originates from Shechi lusho heathu or Dirt under the sky at day.) Sheya: RW The Object on the left brings the Object on the right back from the dead (Resurrect) Shi Shi: AW Makes a sentence false. (Not) Shiyawu: OW To agree. When this word is used on its own, it means that the person agrees with whatever has been said beforehand (To Agree, I agree, Yes) Shisau: OW The responce to a question (Answer). Sho Sholu: RW Is Above, Object which is above the other object must be on the right of Sholu. Showi: RW The object on the left goes or travels with the object on the right. Shoa: OW Normally detectable, but now no longer detectable (Disappear) Shu Shuchi: OW A person who wants to kill the speaker. (Enemy, hostile person, attacker) Shualu: OW A person who wants to kill someone other than the speaker. (Enemy of the other person) Shui: RW The object on the left will attempt to do the thing on the right (To plan) Shucha: RW The object to the right does something to the object on the left. What is done is often explained in another part of the sentence. Tha-Thu Tha Tha: AW Makes the sentence a suggestion. Thayi: OW The colour of the Thi (Yellow) Thana; RW This means that the object on the left, heads to the object on the right. The Theaya: OW Clouds which contain rain and cause nashethe. (Rain/Thunderclouds) Thesewu: OW A tree which sheds its leaves in winter. (Decidious tree) Thewa: OW A source of food. Thi Thi: OW The yellow light and warmth giving disc in the Shechi. (Sun) Thishu: OW The heat and light giving thing that turns wood into a black charred substance. (Fire) Thiyu: RW The object on the left is considered to be in the state indicated by the object on the right. Tho Tho: AW Makes a sentence a command. (Do it) Tholi: OW The gas inbetween the earth and the blue or black in the sky (Air) Thu Thulo: RW To use, practice, do. This word is used to indicate the object on the left, using or doing the object on the right. Thuo: RW The object on the right grants an something to the object on the right without any requirements for repayment after that point to the object on the left (To give) Wa-Wu Wa Wache: OW Flowerless plant with nashewa branches. (Bush) Wanua: OW A massive group of buildings, connected with good infrastructure, with large amounts of Lo-o living in them (cities) Wayili: OW The white shapeshifting disc in the Lethi. (Moon) Wanu: OW Hair on the bottom half of the face but not beyond the jawline, usually unique to men. Wano: OW Hair below the jawline and in the neck, usually unique to men. Wao: RW The object on the right forcefully removes the object on the left. (Rip) We Wecha: OW To stop. Weli: OW Dirty, unusable, undrinkable water. Weshu: OW The colour of the Shechi (Blue) We: AW Turns the sentence into a wish (want) Wi Wi: RW Consists of. Is a property of, one of the few context based relationship words. Wiya: OW A big leafed tree which keeps its leaves in winter. (Palm tree) Wisho: RW The object on the right goes or travels with the object on the left. Wina: OW A facial expression where the edges of the mouth are curved upwards, but no teeth are showing. Usually expresses happiness or friendliness. (Smile) Wo Wo: AW Makes the speaker say that the sentence is an opinion. Wosa: RW The object on the right has romantic interests in the object on the left (Loves) Wolani: OW A region in water, largely bordered by land, but not completely (e.g. bays and seas) Woila: OW Without relief (flat) Wu Wuyelu: OW Mechagical magic. Wunalo: OW A region on land roughly bordered by large geographical phenomenon (e.g. Mountains, Oceans, but not rivers) (Geographical region) Wu: AW Makes the sentence be in the past. Ya-Yu Ya Yachu: OW Small yellow grains of an inorganic solid substance (Sand) Yashinu: OW Something that wants to eat a living creature. (Predator) Yase: RW Object on the right kills the object on the left. (Murder, kill) Yashe: RW The Object on the right brings the Object on the left back from the dead (Resurrect) Yanalu: OW Being able to be found (Traceable) Ye Yethina: OW (Life/alive) Yeshu: OW An object that is made of bone-like material, and sits exposed on the top half of a creatures head. (Horns) Yechi: RW The object on the left gets fed to the object on the right. (To feed) Yi Yinila: OW The belief to have experienced before (Memory) Yini: OW To remember specific information (Know) Yinishu: OW The knowledge of non-event specific things, for example: Knowing numbers (Understand) Yo Youe: OW Vocalistic magic. Yoa: OW A large open space in nature (Field) Yoluwe: OW A thin, long terrain of bright yellow/white sand bordering a large body of water, excluding rivers and canals. (Beach) Yu Yu: AW Makes the speaker say the sentence is a fact. (Is true) Yuthi: RW The object on the right is considered to be in the state indicated by the object on the left. Yucha: RW The object on the left procures a long term negative magical effect on the object on the right. (To Curse) Dictionary Category:All Pages